nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sangur vár til NVSC 20
Sangur vár til NVSC 20 was the first edition of the Faroese music competition that selected the Faroe Islands' entry for the North Vision Song Contest 20. The selection consisted of two rounds held in Tórshavn. Information In a press conference, KVF spokesperson Daniel Ólafsson announced that for the first time, Sangur vár til NVSC would be held to select the entry for the Faroe Islands in the twentieth North Vision Song Contest. With a format never used to select a Faroese entry before: ten songs would be competing in a first round with the top three most voted songs advancing to the second round where the official entry would be selected. It was announced that the show was inspired by the Danish national selection show. The selection consisted of two rounds and was held in Nordic House, Tórshavn. Televoters could vote up to twenty times in both rounds. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Venue The Nordic House (Faroese: Norðurlandahúsið) is the most important cultural institution in the Faroe Islands. Its aim is to support and promote Nordic and Faroese culture, locally and in the Nordic region. In concept it is green with dragon like steel struts to provide stability against the strain that the hurricane winds often place on the 2000 m² turf-covered roof. Inside the building there is a large lobby space that can house a number of simultaneous activities. There is a café and a recessed amphitheater. Exhibitions are organized here as well as cultural events. The Public areas can be subdivided or combined with light, sound and space defining elements. All of the rooms are daylit except for the 800 m² hall, which can be opened to the amphitheater and lobby, as the west end wall consists of movable elements. The bearing element in structure and space is the high in cast concrete wall in the large hall. Everything rests on it or relates to it. The large span of steel structure emanating from this wall gives space in the lobby for the organic, snakelike and supple stairs and ramp. Songs presentation The ten artists of the selection were presented in a trailer on 29 June 2016. The songs were not presented until the very show of the first round on 12 July. Round 1 The first round started on 12 July 2016 with the voting lasting ten days and ending on 22 July 2016. The three songs that qualified to the second round (highlighted) were revealed one day later on 23 July. Round 2 The top three songs from the first round qualified to the second round. The voting in the second round started on 23 July 2016 and closed on 29 July 2016 with the results being revealed one day later on 30 July. Voting and results In both rounds, the public was able to vote via phone call or SMS. KVF received 21.000 calls and SMS in the first round aswell as 18.000 calls and SMS in the second round. See also * Sangur vár til NVSC * Faroe Islands * North Vision Song Contest 20 * Faroe Islands in the North Vision Song Contest 20 Category:National selections Category:NVSC 20 national selections